A Hundred Stolen Kisses
by theglassalchemist
Summary: Itachi can pull Shisui out deaths grasp, but is he strong enough to keep him there?


Itachi could still feel the echo of Shisui 's grasp on his fingertips. The reassuring smile that accompanied it etched into his mind. Itachi felt a fool for trusting it. For trusting that promise. But then when hadn't he trusted Shisui? Since he'd been swinging his first blade Shisui had been the one their to correct his form, the one there to patch his wounds.

But now he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere. It had been years since the trace of Shisui's chakra had escaped Itachi's honed senses. Their years of working as partners had made it crucial they knew the others position, their state, but no matter how he searched the familiar warmth evaded him. It was as though Shisui had been erased. A nagging worry was drilling into the young boys mind, no matter how he pushed it down. This was Shisui. There was no way anything could have happened to him... Itachi's muscles strained as he pushed himself to run faster. His admittance into ANBU granted him access to paths others didn't even knew excited, but they were useless when he had no idea where it was he was running to.

 _Shisui, where are you?_

* * *

Itachi jumped as Shisui's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Honestly, Itachi, how did they let you into ANBU anyway? Did they just feel sorry for you?" Shisui collapsed down next to Itachi, a chuckle escaping his lips as Itachi's eyes narrowed. A tiny movement, yet all Shisui's jabs could usually provoke from the boy.

"My apologies for assuming I was safe from attack in my own back garden. It won't happen again."

Shisui winced at the words. He knew better than most that this back garden, maintained by the most respected woman in their clan, was no safe haven for the heir who had played within its walls. But Itachi still held out hope, his love and loyalties the only thing greater than his own common sense. Yet Shisui stayed silent. It was so rare to see Itachi calm these days, so rare to see him even spare a moment to sit and relax in his own home. Shisui held up his hands, "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll knock next time."

Itachi sighed, his eyes flicking back to the scroll in his lap, apparently satisfied with apology. "What brings you here anyway? Shouldn't you be working?"

"This is work, isn't it? I am supposed to be spying on you after a- Ach!" Shisui doubled over, winded from Itachi's sharp elbow jabbing him in the ribs. "Hey, now who isn't safe from attack?"

Itachi stayed silent. Although he knew the doubt over his loyalties had been growing it wasn't something he'd come to peace with yet. It was a sign the coup was reaching the point of no return. Since his latest promotion a target had been placed on Itachi's back and Shisui had been assigned the job of taking aim, his own place in the police force shielding him from suspicion.

"Couldn't you at least take up an interesting hobby? My work logs are getting rather repetitive; 'trained in the morning', 'read up on world history', 'did some more training', 'drank some tea while reading'. Honestly, you're really not earning the title of 'Uchiha's most wanted'."

"Shisui..." Itachi let out a sigh. "How can you joke about these things?"

"I'm sorry, you're right." Shisui leaned in, slipping the scroll from Itachi's hands "But you're not going to find the solution in here. We have to move or we'll run out of time. I'm going to speak to the Hokage today."

"Shisui no, I should-"

"No." Shisui's hand closed around Itachi's, holding it tight for a moment before pulling back. "No. They're watching you. Don't think I'm the only one they sent. If they see you approach him they'll cross the point of no return and everything we've worked for will be for nothing. I don't want you to live in a village at war again. I don't want Sasuke to grow up like we did."

Itachi didn't bother to argue further. Over the years their relationship had changed. From student and mentor, to friends, to- they are equals now and Itachi knew he was the only one Shisui would ever turn to for advice. But he knew in this Shisui was not looking for a friend's input, for someone to beg him to stay, he was looking for agreement no matter how unwillingly it was given.

"Okay, I've got to go." Shisui twisted a lock of Itachi's silky hair between his fingers before tucking it behind the boy's ear. "Maybe Hiruzen wool have some solution... A compromise with the elders..." Shisui trailed off, he was talking more to himself than itachi at this point. In a blink he was on his feet and headed for the door, turning back only to shoot Itachi that familiar grin. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

* * *

Later had come and gone with no word from Shisui. Had the elders discovered he was plotting against them? Had Hiruzen decided the Uchihas had become too large a threat? Itachi had felt their plan was secure but with Shisui missing a ball of dread was forming in the pit of his stomach. No low level ninja could have stopped him, so if something had happened to Shisui- and Itachi prayed there was another explanation – a powerful force must have been behind it.

A spark.

It was no more than a whisper but Itachi could feel it. It was all he needed to track the signature down. Many of their missions together had forced them to suppress their chakra with no more than a trace to keep them informed of the others position. He moved with grace and precision, going unnoticed by those walking the streets below, until he reached the treeline that surrounded the village.

As he passed into the shadows his steps become cautious, a kunai sliding comfortably into the palm of his hand. Shisui was close now, but he couldn't risk calling out to him. Instead he combed the surrounding forest with each of his senses, searching for the slightest sign of his friend. Filtered rays of sunlight caught the slick sheen of blood on the leaves, as itachi reached out to touch it a firm grip stopped his arm.

"Itachi," Shisui spluttered. "What are you doing here?"

Itachi's eyes widened in horror as he turned and saw his friend's face. Blood streamed across the boy's cheek down to his jaw, the source now hidden beneath a poorly fashioned bandage covering one eye. "Shisui, your eye- what? What happened? Was it my father?"

Shisui dropped his hand, turning his face away as if to hide the monstrous sight. "No. Danzo. But we don't have time for this, I managed to get away from his minions but... Like this... I'm not sure how long it will be till they catch up to me."

"Okay, let's..." Itachi's mind was whirling. After the things he'd seen there wasn't much that could leave him shaken but for Shisui to be brought down like this, if there was one belief he had managed to hold onto it was that his friend was invulnerable. Now their shared goal had brought this down upon him, it was another guilt the Uchiha would carry with him. "Let's just get out of here. We need time to think."

"But Itachi we cant just run and hide, there is no time. I can't let him take my other eye. He already has enough power to start a war between our clans, with mine too I fear how bold his actions will become."

Itachi's lip curled, true anger showing on the young boys face for the first time Shisui could recall. "No. We'll make time. I can't do this without you. Without you what was this all for?"

"Itachi, I-"

They stopped, both angling towards the presence fast approaching them. Itachi's eyes flooded a bright red as Shisui flanked him. "We still have time to escape," Itachi whispered, barely more than a breath. "Even in your state you could out run half of ROOT."

"Maybe. But it's not just them, it's Danzo himself. He's been collecting our powers for God knows how long." Shisui was cut short as the power around them surged. He winced as his mangekyou activated, his bloodied socket pulsing with agony at the reminder of what it had lost. "Now."

The pair moved in unison as the ROOT agents descended upon them, working with an efficiency honed through years of practice. With their sharingan active the movements of their enemies were like that of stumbling toddlers and their deftly wielded blades made short work of the unprepared nin. Shisui's remaining eye tearing as he summoned black flames to engulf the bodies that now littered the forest floor.

"Let's go," He brushed his hand along Itachi's arm to signal the way before flickering into the gain b daylight, faster than the untrained eye could follow.

* * *

Itachi's scowl deepened as he tended to Shisui's wound, tuting as he disposed of the soiled rags. "How were you going to get out of there if I hadn't found you? Honestly you're lucky you didn't collapse from the blood loss alone."

Shisui didn't answer. They both knew it hadn't been his plan to survive long after the loss of his eye. Without full use of his powers his hopes to quell the coup through use of his genjutsuu were quashed. Fugaku was not an easy target to begin with, now weakened and with the added suspicion of this injury Shisui could no longer face the elders alone and without casualty.

"Itachi, I think it's time we face reality here. If we have any hope of protecting the village we have to eradicate this threat, and soon."

Itachi's lips pursed. Violence. More and more of it. It had dominated Itachi's life since he was old enough to walk and, since he'd been old enough to be used as a weapon, he had perpetrated most of it. And Shisui had watched. Unable to do anything more than show him how to be on the right side of the blade. He had hoped to shield Itachi from violence, in this at least. Yet now it was clear he would have to ask for more from the young boy. More than anyone should have to bear in a lifetime.

"I don't care about the village." A lie and they both knew it. "If this is the answer the village elders give to our plea then they are a lost cause. If bloodshed is the desire of both sides then let them have it."

"Itachi, think of your brother." Sasuke was spoilt. A sulky brat who's need for attention could never be satisfied. But Itachi loved him, because of it rather than despite it. He was loud, like a child raised in a hastily built shelter meant to keep out war could never be, he was clumsy and unskilled, like Itachi had never had the luxury to be, and when Itachi looked at Sasuke it was the only time Shisui had seen true, untainted happiness in his eyes. "And all the other children in that village. They deserve more than we have."

A single tear stained Itachi's alabaster cheek, but he caught only a glimpse of it before Itachi hurled himself into Shisui. Shisui stiffened, it was so unlike the Uchiha that for a moment he was dumbstruck.

"I- Itachi?"

"Their selfishness has cost me everything and I won't let it cost me you." There was a crack in Itachi's typically monotone voice. The air of stoicism had always cleared up any misconception that Itachi was any normal teenager. But just this once he sounded vulnerable, uncertain, young. The pair of them never got to be children but right now Shisui couldn't help but offer comfort he knew he couldn't see through.

"It won't." Shisui pulled Itachi close, pressing his face into his long only locks. "I'm right here. You know I'll always be here for you."

Itachi tilted his neck, allowing his lips to clumsily lock onto Shisui's. It wasnt the first time they'd kissed, Shisui had stolen a few here and there, on brisk nights walking home from missions or sunny mornings training by the river, but had always received nothing more than a glare in return - even if there'd never exactly been resistance. Shisui's hand cupped Itachi's chin, pulling them to the floor as the intensity of their kisses heightened.

"I love you, Shisui." Itachi murmured, the softness still lingering in his voice.

"I know." Shisui silenced any further talk with a kiss, forceful and bittersweet.

* * *

As he left in the morning, managing to snake from Itachi's embrace without stirring him, Shisui allowed himself to admit the kisses had been cruel. But for their last night together he couldn't help but be selfish, make promises he couldn't keep and take kisses that would leave more wounds than they'd heal. But their was no way out now. Plans had been set in motion and there was no way Danzo would give in unless Shisui could prove to him it was over. The clan destroyed and nothing left to search for. He'd known what he'd had to do since the hunt had begun.

He had barely made it to the rivers edge when he felt Itachi pursuing him. He had known it was coming. Sleep never came easy to Itachi and he wasn't going to rest when he woke to find Shisui gone.

Starlight shone in Itachi's eyes as he approached, but the glimmer couldn't hide the pain in them, the accusation.

"Shisui, what are you doing here?"

Any warmth in the boy's voice had long since left and Shisui winced despite himself, hearing the pain he knew he'd caused.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answers to." The distance between them had almost closed now but Shisui had never felt further away. "We have to do this. I have to do this."

"I told you. There's no point. We're surrounded by people who can't help but cause death and destruction. I want no part of it anymore."

"You don't mean that. I know you. I know standing by and doing nothing would hurt you more than anything I could ever do." Shisui sighed. "I never wanted it to come to this. I wanted to spare you from this but you know what must be done now." Itachi flinched away as Shisui flickered closer, his hands resting either side of Itachi's face, but Shisui held him. There were far worst things to be the last he'd ever see. "I need you to take my eye Itachi, i can't let it fall into Danzo's hands. He has to think I've destroyed it."

"No!" The incredulity in his voice fell flat. They both knew what was coming. Their last resort had been planned out months ago but Shisui had never thought he would be leaving Itachi to face it alone.

"Yes," Shisui leaned in, their foreheads touching as he let himself revel in the familiar feeling one more time. "I'm sorry it's come to this Itachi. I never wanted to be the one to leave you alone."

"Then don't, we can find a way through this..." Itachi's pleas sounded pathetic even to his own ears, and as he let his fantasies slip away he found it was not surprise or anger that filled him it was heavy resignation. It was what he'd always been taught, the mission came first.

Shisui let out a heavy sigh as he stepped back. The weight of what he was leaving Itachi to face alone weighed heavy on him but he was out of time and options. Agony ripped through him as he tore his remaining eye from the socket, but he gritted his teeth and bore it. His suffering was ending while Itachi's had only begun.

As he felt Itachi's hand slip away he whispered his last goodbye before taking the final step into the abyss. The cold, unwelcoming embrace of the Nakano.

Shisui's last words rang in Itachi's ears as he wept.

"I love you too, Itachi."


End file.
